


Runt

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Bullying, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Poetic Justice, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: An Initiate learns not to mess with Togruta and Corellians. Even if they are smaller.Size matters not.





	

The new Padawan watches as the youngling fights back tears and anger as she struggles to get up. Her training saber rests on the floor next to her. The Nikto Initiate stands over her after shoving her to the floor over the back of another Initiate. "You'll never be an Initiate, much less a Padawan, Tano. You are too small and not tough enough. Who would ever choose you?" The Nikto grins, her eyes looking at the smaller youngling with contempt from the lofty perch of thirteen years old.

The Initiate smirks at her as she and her minions walk off, laughing at the young Togruta. The Padawan had watched as the youngling and the Initiate had squared off after the youngling had bested the older and bigger student in a forms competition. The Padawan smirks. _Not even a competition really. A lesson._

The Nikto and one of her minions had shoved her to the floor when young Tano had squared off to defend herself. Against five older and larger opponents.

The words that the Initiate had said had seemed to hurt the youngling more than the fall to the floor. 

The Padawan's own face is grave as he walks over to the small scrum. The Nikto starts to say something, but thinks better of it as she looks into the human's green eyes. Even though she is younger, by two years, she is a head taller than the Padawan.

The human stands facing the five. He pointedly turns his back on them and holds out his hand to the Togruta youngling. He purposefully blocks the five's vision as she wipes her eyes of the small amount of tears. He is nearly bowled over by the smirk that flows to her face. He grins at her as she gets to her feet, eschewing his assistance. He turns to face the five. 

Five that have shrunk to one. He jerks his head to the Nikto. The Nikto points at her eyes and then points at Tano. The youngling acknowledges the gesture with one of her own. A certain Mando gesture with one finger. The Nikto starts towards the youngling, but the Padawan crosses his arms. The Initiate looks at them both and turns away.

"Thanks, but I can fight my own battles, Padawan," the youngling says. "Never doubted it," the human says with a slight drawl, "but sometimes it's good to have someone to stand next to you. Even if it is just another Runt."

She looks up at him with wise blue eyes. He feels as if he is being examined by a Master. Without a word, she pulls closer to him and pulls him into a hug. He raises his eyebrows, but accepts the gesture.

Another older, more serene huntress watches the two from a slight distance away. Her pride had soared when she had seen her new Padawan go to the youngling's support. She smirks. _Support, never defense._ Her violet eyes grow troubled as remembers a small Initiate, a human with gold-flecked green eyes attempting to stand as four larger Initiates surround him. She can hear the words being thrown at him by the four. _You're too little, Runt. You'll never be a Padawan._ Taunting him as no Master had chosen him.

The young human had stood up and merely looked at them. His feet were planted firmly on the floor; his arms crossed. An even smaller human Padawan had walked over and stood next to him, looking at the four thugs before they turned away to find another target.

Shaak Ti comes back to herself as she sees the young Togruta release him and walk off. She nods to herself. 

Taliesin Croft stands by himself as the young girl walks away from him. His eyes betray his own remembered pain.

**Two days later, Initiate Trials**

Shaak Ti watches as the Nikto Initiate walks up to face her opponent in her final spar. Many, especially the Initiate herself, have said that she is the best of the class.

She moves smoothly into her opening stance. The opponent nervously moves into hers. The Nikto has a reputation for vicious saber moves, even with powered down sabers.

Ti turns to the audience. Her eyebrow markings rise as she sees her Padawan join the gallery. He walks up next to Tano. She sees the corner of his mouth quirk up in a half-smile. He is watching the Nikto. As she moves to strike, Ti watches her Padawan tap the side of his nose with his finger. Tano sees the movement. Her blue eyes widen in amazement at him, as if sensing something.

A tiny burble in their training bond echoes in Ti's mind.

She turns to the spar, just in time to see the Nikto Initiate shake her head, as if something had flown into her nose. 

Her opponent, a much smaller Rodian, strikes the saber hand, knocking the saber away and out of her hands.

An automatic fail. 

"That is not fair! I was distracted. I should get another chance." Cin Drallig, the Temple's battlemaster, merely jerks his head towards the door. The gaggle of potential Masters turn to the Rodian who had defeated her. Looking at her with greater interest.

Tano and Croft both have the good sense to look innocently at each other.

Ti closes her eyes. As she opens them, she turns her gaze on her Padawan, as she tries to think of an appropriate punishment.

Appropriate punishment for a Padawan who had just demonstrated the precept of compassion. Compassion for one younger than he and subjected to the tyranny of older Initiates. Just as he had been. Ti looks at the two again. She sees the youngling laughing at him.

Ti smiles as she sees the eyeroll and long-suffering look that he gives her, as she punches him on his hip.

She thinks of an appropriate punishment. _I think that I have found the new Clawmouse clan-master. At least in a couple of years._

She turns to leave. _That is, if no one else felt the little movement in the Force during the spar._

She does not see the tiny green being taking in the entire tableau. She does not see the grave look in his eyes transform.

Transform into a tiny knowing smile. 

_Size matters not._


End file.
